You're my What?
by pandamiko
Summary: Imagine being enslaved by your older sister and then told you are going to be married to the guy you just met.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cat Returns.

* * *

Hi my name is Haru Yoshioka. I'm eighteen and very plain, unlike my sister who is beautiful beyond words. Our parents died five years ago. Everything they owned went to Louise, my older sister. But in order for her to have all the wealth she needed to keep me in the house.

So she did. The catch was that I am not going to live in the room I had as a child. Louise is going to put me in one the servant rooms. I'm now a servant in my own home. Funny isn't it? But whenever a special guest comes I have to dress up nice and go to dinner, just like I am tonight. I can't tell anyone about this, no one ever believes me. They always believe Louise

"Miss Haru" said the annoying voice of the light brown cat. He's my sisters lap dog… er cat. "Miss Haru, are you done yet?"

"Yes I will be there in a second" I replied. I slipped on the dress I was to wear tonight. It was a midnight blue with silver swirls on it. It must be a person of high society. I can tell because the quality of my dress.

I then put on the jewels my mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I'm now ready so I head out.

* * *

I walk to the door. It's sad that my father wants me to marry one of the Yoshioka girls but, as a good son I must do what my father wants me to. *sigh*. I knock on the door thrice and a pretty girl with white hair answers it.

"Good evening ma'am." I say in my gentleman tone. "I'm Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen at your service." she swooned at me like all the girls do. It gets really annoying fast. She replies shyly that she is Louise owner of the estate.

She bids me to come in and I do. We go the dining room to wait for her younger sibling. I wonder what kind of girl could be late to this sort of thing. All of a sudden an orange and white cat comes in and goes to Miss Louise and tells her something.

It must have been something awful cause the miss looked like she was having a seizure. It was all entertaining to say at least.

"Excuse me Humbert" she said. "But it looks like my sister is in hiding again. I'm going to have to go look for her."

"Allow me to help." I hear myself say. I wanted to meet this girl who has captured my interest already. "It will be faster to find her with more people."

"Well ok" she replied skeptical. It was like no one had asked to help her before. She handed me a picture and then went to go look. I looked down at the picture to see a girl with brown shoulder length hair, beautiful brown eyes, and… cat ears and whiskers?

Only servants were cats. Hmmm this was fishy. I intend to find out why she has those. I guess the only way to ask is to find her. With those thoughts on my mind I left.

I came across a beautiful garden. I went through a maze and sad to say got lost. That's when I heard a beautiful voice singing. I went towards the voice to see the girl in the picture. She looked like a sad fallen angel.

'Excuse me?' I said to get her attention.

* * *

My sister always makes me do this. It's to ruin my reputation, like I had one to begin with. Louise does this every time. She tells me to go and hide and she come find me, take me back and scolds me in front of everyone.

So after a while I got bored. I mean who wouldn't? 'I guess I found a good place this time' I thought with a smirk. After awhile I decided to sing. It's one of my favorite pass times so why not? I was singing for a while then suddenly I hear someone say 'excuse me?'

That got me to stop. So I turn around to see who it was. It was a man. He looked like he was twenty and had orange hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen," he replied with a smile. Hmmm I heard that name somewhere before. Oh yah I remember he was the guy who save that children's hospital.

"Nice to meet you Baron," I said.

I stuck out my hand so he could shake.

"I'm Haru Yoshioka." he looked confused but shook my hand anyways.

* * *

I was very confused why this girl didn't swoon over me. I mean every girl does why doesn't she? We were just standing there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Haru, why do you have cat ears and whiskers?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret Baron?" she countered.

"Yes" I replied.

"You see," she began. "After my parents died Louise gained the whole fortune. But the only way she could keep it was to let me live in the house still. Louise hates my guts so we don't get along very well. She let me live here but as a servant. And you know servants are cats. So when she proclaimed me as such I grew ears and whiskers but, when someone of high status comes to visit. She needs to present me to them to show that's she's taking care of me. But to make it even worse she tells me to hide so she can find me and take me back to scold me in front of everybody."

The poor girl, she seems to have a tragic past. Maybe I'll take her as my wife. Oh the possibilities. The older sister that seems bent on ruining her sisters life, or the younger girl that does not speak up for herself.

* * *

I don't know why I told him about my past. No matter what I tell people they always think I'm lying. That was another reason why nobody likes me. No one is smart enough to tell that my ears are real and not me making fun of the servants.

I was pulled out of my musings when I was suddenly pulled in for a hug. It felt nice. No one has hugged me since my parents died. I returned the heartfelt hug softly with one of my own. That's how my sister found us.

"Haru what the heck are you doing?" asked Louise.

"Nothing Louise," I replied.

"Humbert let us return to the dining room," started Louise. "Haru you can go back up to your room for being an insolent child."

Tears started to fill my eyes. It was not fair. How come she always has to ruin everything good that happens to me? I ran to my room without looking at Baron. I knew that he would believe her. They always did. I came to my room and locked the door, tears streaming down my face. I curled on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I watched as the fetching young girl ran away with tears in her eyes. I was about to go after her when Louise grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the dining room.

"Don't worry about her Humbert," she stated. "Haru is always like. She was always one for dramatics."

"Miss Louise," I started as we came into the dining room. "I think it is high time I tell you what I was sent here for."

"Of course Humbert, let's just sit down here" She gestured to some chairs.

"Before any of us were born, our fathers set up an agreement that if they had any sons or daughters than they would be married to each other to join the two families. Since my father has only me I was sent to choose one of you two sisters to be my bride."

I paused to see how she taking it so far. During my speech I noticed she was confused then turned thoughtful. She looked at me and silently asked for me to continue.

"I'm not sure if your father ever told of this pack," She shook her head no. "But my father is going to hold it. The reason I was here tonight was to meet you and your sister, and bring one of you home tonight."

"Have you made your decision Humbert?" Louise asked, fluttering her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I have, but before we get any farther we need to include your sister."

Louise looked as if she was going to kill something. Her hands were being rung together and her smile tightened. "Of course" she replied.

* * *

I woke up from my nap from a banging on the door. With little to no noise I walked to it and swung it open. There was Louise looking like she was about to go ballistic.

"Sister dear," she said in sugary sweetness. "You need to come down so we can talk about **my** future marriage.

I looked at her like she was insane. Why did they need me for that? She gestured impatient for me to go ahead of her. I complied and walked back to the dining room. Baron was sitting at the head of the table looking very regal. He perked up when we came in and sat down.

"Now to get back on to business'" he started. "I will now tell you who I choose to be my future bride."

We both looked at him, Louise with anticipation and me with confusion.

"I have deiced on Haru."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the cat returns.

* * *

The world seemed to stop on those five words. Nobody dared to speak a word. Baron was looking at us expectantly, waiting I suppose for an answer. I had no answer for him. I assumed the same for Louise. All of a sudden my sister started laughing.

"Good one Humbert, I thought you were being serious." She laughed.

"I was not joking Miss Louise." He replied.

Louise cut off in mid laugh. Her face scrunched into a hideous snarl of contempt. She glared over in my direction before looking back to Baron.

"Why on Earth would you want her? She's nothing but a winey little brat that does not know anything," Stated my sister.

Baron looked at her like she had lost her mind. Why would he do that? My sister's right. Who would want me? I mean I'm nothing special. Why else would my parents leave everything to Louise? I have nothing to give anyone.

I sighed heavily. I should have known after meeting the house head, that there would be a problem. She did seem overly flirty and fake. I just never expected her to be so rude to her sister. It hardly mattered what they thought anyway. I have to bring one of them home tonight. It's either that or listening to my father go off on it for a couple months.

"I chose Haru because she has a good heart." I said.

Haru jumped at my voice, almost like she was snapped out of some sort of trance. Louise on the other hand looked like she was about to kill someone. Most likely me first and then she would probably go after her sister. I should probably wrap this up before it becomes more violent.

"If there are no more complaints I would like to go home with my fiancée." I said tiredly.

Louise froze like my words had chilled her to the bone. Haru still looked very confused. I sighed this is not going according to plan. I needed to get the ball rolling.

"Haru, would you go pack your things while I talk to your sister?" I asked her softly.

She looked like she was about to protest when Louise brought her fist to the table. The thundering noise made her sister jump. I looked over to Louise calmly. She glared daggers right back to me.

"Why should I allow her to go to you?" She angrily asked.

"You should know why very well, Miss Louise." I replied.

She sputtered and stormed out of the room. I had to chuckle to myself about that. She still has tantrums like a child. So much for being the 'sophisticated' lady of the house. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"What did you mean by that?"

* * *

I asked him what he meant. It makes no sense. What would Louise know about it? He looked at me for about a minute before he answered.

"Have you read your parents will Haru?"

I shook my head no. Louise never showed me the will. The lawyers were there to back her up on her claims. I never had a need to look. I just didn't get why my parents wrote what they did. I'm sure they had a reason for everything, but still why?

"Your parents were thinking of you," Baron said breaking my thoughts. "Our parents made a pact with each other to have their children marry when they were old enough. I am the only child in my family. Your parents had two children. You should know that the law is that the oldest child is to get the family fortune."

I looked at him weird. What law? That didn't make any sense to me.

"What do you mean that is the law?" I asked him.

He looked at me kind of weird before he replied.

"The king saw it fit that the oldest would get all the family's wealth. He was trying to get it so that there would be no big families."

"That makes no sense."

"I know"

"Then what happens to the children who get nothing?" I asked.

"That depends on the circumstance. Some have to go to the work house. Some stay with their siblings. Some are married into other families. Your parents knew they could not give you much. They talked to my father to see if their youngest would be the one to marry me. My father said that they could put it in their will that you would be the strongest candidate, but it would still be my decision."

He looked at me expectantly. I was so confused. I needed to think about this. What could it hurt to be away from this house that held some many hurtful memories?

"Could we get to know each other first before I make my decision?" I asked timidly.

"Of course" He replied readily. "You will have to come home with me tonight though."

"Alright, just let me get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cat Returns

* * *

It took me all but thirty minutes to get all my things together. I did not have much to put together, but this place has been my home for all my life. Even after my parents died I still have fond memories.

I slowly walked to the front door taking everything in. I had a feeling that Louise would never let me come back to visit. This would be my last time in these familiar soundings. I finally reached the front door. There will be no second chances to decide what I want to do.

Letting out a huge sigh I finally opened that door. It was time to create new memories with people I silently hoped were better than my sister. I looked up to see Baron waiting at the carriage holding the door open for me.

"This way my lady" he said sweeping his arm toward the carriage. He holds my hand as he helps me in. This action of course had me blushing bright red. No one has ever done this for me since my father. This thought put me in a somber mood.

"It's alright Haru," said the handsome aristocrat, "Just trust me."

And strangely enough I did.

* * *

It was a quiet ride back to the manor. Haru kept looking out of the window seeing all the sights. I'm guessing that she has never been this far away from her home.

We were just a half an hour away from home when I heard my two best friends.

"WHAT! Take that back bird brain" Said a deep gravelly voice.

"Why shy from the truth butterball?" said the other one.

"You stupid birdbrain"

"You already used that insult you idiot"

"Oh yah well I don't…"

I started to tune them out. It is a skill well learned after you have known them as well as I have. Judging by how loud they were they must have been at least a mile from us. Their fights are pretty famous in the manor.

I decided to look over to Haru to see how she was doing. She seemed surprised to hear those two fighting.

"Who is arguing?" She asked.

"They would happen to be my friends," I replied trying not to sigh. "Father must have been really impatient to send those two."

She nodded her head and looked back out the window. Sighing to myself I closed my eyes to wait for the storm that was sure to come.

* * *

I looked back out the window to see what was going on. I could hear the voices, but not see them. According to Baron we should be back to his manor really soon. I wonder what it is like. It is sure to be grander than the manor I have lived in. Seeing as how Louise spends a lot of time making it presentable it must be really grand.

My thoughts were interrupted by a heavy set man with dark brown hair. He was really gruff looking sitting on his gray horse. His skinny companion had pitch black hair that looked like feathers ruffled by the wind. He was on an all black horse. Seeing how they were still arguing I guessed that these were Barons two friends.

"Baron," yelled the skinny one "You're late."

Baron sighed as he hit the top of the carriage with his cane signaling it to stop. The carriage slowed down and Baron got out.

"I'm sorry my friends. We had to take care of a few matters before coming back." He said to the two.

"You should have just grabbed her and came back right away." The heavier one said. "No detours, no nothing."

"Weren't you listening fatso? They had to take care of business."

"I did too listen drumsticks. I'm not dumb."

"Then stop making stupid suggestions"

"Well if you would just stop making fun of me"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Baron.

Everyone stopped to look at him. I guess it isn't very often that Baron raises his voice. The two men looked very shocked. It was at this moment that I cursed my klutz attacks.

Somehow I stepped on the hem of my dress which caused me to fall forward. I then went through the door of the carriage and landed on the ground really hard. I must have made quite the sight. Face down with my legs still in the carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cat Returns

It was silent all around me. I did not want to look up to see their faces shaking with silent laughter. I'm surprised that I could not hear anyone laughing yet. That is what Louise would do anyway. I hear many footsteps coming toward me.

"Haru are you alright?" asked Baron as he started to help me up. Hearing his voice sound concerned puzzled me. It was weird to have someone care.

I couldn't say anything to him as my face decided to make up a new shade of red. I shook my head yes and turned away back to the carriage. Putting my head in my hands I sat there silently. I can't believe that I embarrassed myself in front of his friends. Maybe they would make fun of Baron because of me. I stayed that way thinking for awhile until I felt the carriage move forward.

* * *

I watched her as she went back to the carriage, poor thing. I looked back to my two friends and saw the worried looks on their faces. I almost laughed out right at how similar they were. They would deny it all.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Toto softly. Muta almost shook his head to ask the same thing.

"I think she will just need time." I replied. There was no need to have them worry about it. "Well, let us continue on shall we? We don't want my father waiting."

"That's for sure" Muta said rudely as he went to his horse.

"Well if worse comes to worse we could always blame the fatso" commented Toto.

"Hey who are you calling fat."

"There's only you lard ball."

"Oh yah well…"

Oh the joys of having selective hearing, you think that they fight just to show how different they were. Shaking my head I went back to the carriage and went inside. I waived to the driver to go before I looked at Haru. She looked up as we started moving. Her face was still that interesting shade of red.

"Are you sure you are okay Haru?" I asked still worried.

There was a pause before she answered. "Yes, I'm just really embarrassed. I wanted to make a good first impression."

"Don't worry Haru, they thought nothing of it. I should thank you actually." She gave me a weird look. I decided to explain myself. "It takes a lot to get those two to be quite and to agree on something."

She looked at me weird again before sighing with silent defeat. Haru then looked out the window with a contemplative look on her face. After a few minutes she turned back to me.

"I understand how I got them to be quiet, but how did I get them to agree?"

"Well they both thought that you would be an interesting person to get to know. That and it is not every day that they see a lovely young lady fall out of a carriage."

She looked like she was going to say something when the manor came into view.

* * *

Why did they think that I was an interesting person? And did Baron call me a lovely lady? I was going to ask Baron why he thought that when I saw the Manor. Or at least that was what I assumed. It was where we were heading.

It is a beautiful place. It was nothing that I was expecting. I was expecting a grand Manor that had four floors and not much scenery. This place was homier. It was smaller than my old home and had more trees. There were flowers everywhere and a small creek leading to the back. The manor was two stories high and made out of a white stone that glistened in the sun if you looked at it right.

The surprise must have shown on my face because Baron chuckled a bit. I looked over to him and saw that he was looking at me. I blushed again and quickly turned around.

"Well my lady," Baron said. "Welcome to your new home."


End file.
